


A Rock and a Hard Place

by danceswithhamsters01



Series: Reddit Prompts [21]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: A choice is made, Confronting Crows, F/M, standing up for someone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 03:16:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16945950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danceswithhamsters01/pseuds/danceswithhamsters01
Summary: Based on a prompt from r/dragonageOne of the very first prompts I did. The fateful day has come: The Crows have caught up to Zevran and his Warden in Denerim. A stand is taken.





	A Rock and a Hard Place

**Prompt 3:** Standing up for someone, against someone they care about.

 

It had been a nice day, all things considered. No camping out in the wilds, the Arl had ever so kindly let them stay as guests in his estate. No roaming wildlife or darkspawn to keep an eye out for, they were behind city gates. The city guard would have to deal with them first if any came along. For a change. His Warden was well-rested and relaxed, for once. He liked that, it left her with energy to be playful, to spare time to enjoy the small pleasures to be found. Stolen kisses when their companions were not paying attention were but one example.

 

His Warden had promised Sten a trip to a bakery in the city. They were returning from the shop, a box of apple stuffed pastries in one of her arms while the qunari was contentedly nibbling on his third nutmeg cookie that afternoon. They had decided to take a winding path back to the estate, in no hurry to return to the mountain of work that awaited them there. While Leliana teased Sten about his sweet tooth, Zevran smirked and seized his chance. Grabbing his mage, he leaned down and stole a kiss, evening the score. A contented chuckle and a quirk of her brow let him know that she would retaliate at some point. Good.

 

Alas, all good things come to an end, as they say. The voice sent an ache into his chest the moment it reached his ears. As much as he’d missed the owner of that voice, he did not want to run into him here. Especially not with his Warden in tow, he wouldn’t understand that her work was important, that she needed to live. The Crows had been very, very wrong.

 

“And here is the mighty Grey Warden at long last. The Crows send their greetings once again.” The Crow gave a small snort of derision. Such a tiny woman surely couldn’t be all that much trouble.

 

His Warden stood at his side, silver eyes glowering with annoyance. It would seem she read his old friend all too well. The insult had been seen and noted.

 

“So they sent you, Talisen? Or did you volunteer for the job?” he said, managing to keep his heavy heart out of his voice.

 

“I volunteered, of course. When I heard that the great Zevran had gone rogue, I simply had to see it for myself.”

 

“Is that so? Well, here I am, in the flesh.” _Why couldn’t you stay back home, where you were safe, dear friend?_ He thought.

 

“You can return with me, Zevran. I know why you did this, and I don’t blame you. It’s not too late. Come back and we’ll make up a story. Anyone can make a mistake.”

 

“Of course, I’d have to be dead first,” she said dryly. He could feel the temperature creeping downwards. She was pulling on her magic, even if she wasn’t doing it consciously.

 

“And I’m not about to let that happen,” he scowled. Taliesen had taken someone special from him before, he wasn’t going to take this Warden who’d spared him and showed him a life much different from the one he’d had with the Crows. Not if he had anything to say about it.

 

“What?! You’ve gone soft!” Taliesen looked offended.

 

“I’m sorry, my old friend. But the answer is no. I’m not coming back… and you should have stayed in Antiva,” the sadness had crept into his voice. He drew his blades and put himself between Sevarra and the Crow. Taliesen would not have her, nor any Crows foolish enough to follow.

 


End file.
